Encuentros en el sistema Lylat
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Angolmois buscando ayuda para la guerra llega a Lylat. Sin embargo no será tan fácil como ella creía.


_Antes de comenzar quiero resaltar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Star Fox son propiedad de Nintendo. El personaje Angolmois es propiedad de Mine Yoshizaki y el personaje Thanos (solo nombrado) de Marvel._

 _Es recomendable leer los fanfics "El diario de una fugitiva" y "La Galaxia del Cazador", aunque no es obligatorio, pero si lo hacen espero que les guste._

 _Es un one-shoot así que no habrá más capítulos._

* * *

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 490 desde mi venganza_

No puedo casi ni nombrar cuanto tiempo he estado vagando por el espacio, buscando a alguien que ayude a detener la amenaza de Thanos, pero desgraciadamente el ser una delincuente espacial te pasa factura. O sea, que mis amigos tenían razón con lo de que me costaría encontrar a alguien que nos ayudara.

Casi puedo nombrar mi historial delictivo de memoria:

 **Nombre:** Angolmois. **Cargos:** Robo, robo con violencia, homicidio

Estoy perdiendo la esperanza, pero justo hoy he llegado al llamado Sistema Lylat. De alguna manera aún tengo la esperanza de que nadie conozca de mi historia delictivo en este sistema, aunque es muy poco probable, todos en esta galaxia parecen saber de mi sucio historial.

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 491 desde mi venganza_

No sé qué planeta visitar primero, he oído que este lugar estuvo en guerra, aunque de eso hace ya casi siete años, ahora todo está relativamente tranquilo. Estuve tentada por Sauria, pero he oído que los habitantes de ese planeta son gigantescos y peligrosos, así que paso de ir allí. Tampoco estaría mal visitar Corneria, aunque es el planeta donde está la mayoría de las fuerzas y es donde más probabilidades tienen de atraparme… no lo sé, estoy hecha un lio, o sea, no es una situación que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

 _Venom. Día 492 desde mi venganza_

Tomando el aspecto de la primera infeliz que me he topado al llegar me he dejado caer por este planeta. Mi aspecto de Angol llamaría la atención en este sistema donde todos tienen apariencia animal, como mi amigo Rocket, pero sin ser adorables.

Según he podido saber, en este planeta nació una revolución instigada por Andross, el cual se levantó contra Corneria. Poco después encontró seguidores y fue añadiendo miembros a su causa y, después llevó al Sistema a una guerra. Finalmente, un grupo de guerreros llamado Star Fox lo derrotó, pero al parecer luego ese grupo debió disolverse. O sea, era una auténtica lástima, podían haber sido de gran ayuda en mi lucha contra Thanos… Quizá no fuera demasiado tarde, quizá de alguna manera podía llegar hasta ellos para pedirles ayuda de alguna manera.

Venom se ha convertido en un planeta vigilado las veinticuatro horas por guardias fuertemente armados, al parecer para evitar cualquier posible levantamiento; no les culpo por querer que su historia no se repita, pero aun así tengo miedo de que alguno de ellos me descubra, aún no tengo claro si en este sistema soy buscada o no.

 _Venom. Día 493 desde mi venganza_

Me he hecho con unas viejas fotos del Star Fox. Pese a haber pasado tiempo todavía son conocidos, aunque hay quien en este planeta quiere verlos muertos, será mejor que tenga cuidado con quien pregunto.

Al parecer eran cuatro: un conejo, una rana, un halcón y un zorro, supongo que de ahí el nombre de Star Fox.

He preguntado a algunas personas que estaban en el centro, pero lo único que me han sabido decir es que no habían vuelto a saber nada de ellos desde entonces y que no se encontraban en aquel planeta.

Tengo que salir de aquí y buscar en otra parte.

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 494 desde mi venganza_

Supongo que no tengo remedio. Soy y siempre seré una delincuente galáctica.

El día comenzó conmigo yendo a despegar para ir a otro planeta y buscar al Star Fox, pero desgraciadamente me di cuenta de que no poseía carburante alguno… ¡Y lo peor es que no llevaba dinero! Quizá si cogía el arma y atracaba la gasolinera… era arriesgado y sin duda dificultaría la misión, ¿Pero tenía más opciones? ¿Hacer autoestop, pedir limosna…? No podía, o sea, tardaría más que contando las estrellas del cielo y Thanos podía estar atacando a mis amigos en aquel mismo momento.

Lo hice, el dueño de la gasolinera me suplicó que le dejara con vida cuando vio mi arma; a punta de pistola lo obligué a llenarme el depósito. Me largué todo lo rápido que pude.

Tenía que haber pensado mejor la persona de quien tomé el aspecto. Resultaba ser que la tipa, una gata de color rosa era una cazarrecompensas galácticas de fama por aquí, su nombre era Katt Monroe.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella no iba sola, con ella iba un halcón azul que era un gran piloto, y cual sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que Falco Lombardi, uno de los sujetos que andaba buscando.

¡La había liado! ¡Ahora seguro que ya no querría ayudarme! ¡Y lo peor es que seguramente el resto de su equipo tampoco!

Tendría que cambiar los planes, pero lo primero de todo era escapar de aquel par… no lo logré, me atraparon y abordaron mi nave. Una vez estuvieron dentro intenté hablar con ellos, pero no me escucharon.

"¡No hay nada de qué hablar!" me gritó el halcón de forma cortante "Metiste a Katt en líos, y ahora vas a explicarle a la guardia que fue cosa tuya Angolmois. Sí, aquí también tenemos registro de tu historial delictivo"

"Vaya, Falco. Veo que te preocupas mucho por mí de pronto" se dirigió ella a él seductoramente.

"No es eso, simplemente es por la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho"

Iban a esposarme, cuando me volví y los golpee. Primero a ella un codazo en el estómago, y luego a él una patada en la entrepierna. O sea, se lo tenían bien merecidos por cabezones y por no saber escuchar. Esta vez saqué mi arma, la Lanza de Lucifer, ambos parecieron totalmente aterrados al verla.

"¡Estás loca! ¡No puedes provocar una explosión aquí mismo!" me gritó la gata mirándome con ojos como platos.

"Entonces dejad que me marche" repliqué.

Falco dio un paso hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

"¿¡Estás haciendo chantaje, delincuente?!"

Katt lo sujetó mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero este se negó a escucharla y dio otro paso hacia mí, pero cuando estaba a menos de un metro le sacudí una descarga eléctrica con mi arma.

No quería matarlo, o sea, ni se me pasó por la cabeza, pero no iba a permitir que me entregara, tenía la misión de encontrar refuerzos para ayudar a mis amigos en la lucha contra Thanos e iba a cumplirla a toda costa.

Me sentí aliviada al ver que aún respiraba; Katt se lo llevó de allí de vuelta a la nave, pero antes de irse y dejarme libre tuvo unas últimas palabras:

"¡Esto no quedará así, Angolmois! ¡Volveremos a por ti!"

Y se fueron.

Poco después me vino la tristeza por lo ocurrido y lloré desconsoladamente, no pude evitarlo. Sabía que había fracasado, pero me decidí a seguir en Corneria. Aún existía una posibilidad muy pequeña de encontrar a Fox Mc Cloud y contarle mi versión de los hechos antes de que Falco lo hiciera. Tal vez tuviera mucha suerte y eso serviría.

 _Fichinna. Día 495 desde mi venganza_

Después de estar segura de que Katt y Falco no me han seguido por el momento, me he decidido parar en este planeta. Quizá Fox esté por aquí.

Esta vez me he camuflado mejor, estoy segura de que de este modo tendrán más difícil localizarme.

He vuelto a preguntar a varias personas pero nadie cree que ellos estén en este planeta. Me han dicho que lo más seguro es que en este momento anden por Corneria. O sea, la cosa se complicaba, no podía ir allí, estoy segura de que me pillarían, pero por otra parte, si lograra de alguna manera convencer a su líder de que Thanos es una amenaza para toda la galaxia ellos mandarían refuerzos a luchar contra el malvado… pero no hay posibilidades de que escuchen a una delincuente galáctica como yo. O sea, el asunto está crudo.

He decidido parar a descansar en una posada, no tiene muy buen aspecto, pero estoy segura de que Falco y Katt no buscarán por aquí.

[…]

 _Fichinna. Día 497 desde mi venganza_

El día de hoy comenzó conmigo en un bar de Fichinna, preguntando por Fox Mc Cloud, aún tenía la esperanza de dar con él allí. Fue entonces, cuando un ser misterioso todo vestido con negro me preguntó con una voz que rozaba la ira:

"¿Por qué buscas a Mc Cloud?"

Aquello me alarmó, pero intenté permanecer tranquila y respondí:

"Es un secreto"

El otro se levantó y, me agarró con fuerza el brazo. Chillé, y traté de golpearlo con la mano que tenía libre, pero él me detuvo y me agarró con fuerza. Los otros clientes comenzaron a girarse, algunos querían decirle algo aquel desconocido por tratar tan mal a una dama, pero se quedaron callados, porque casi al momento otros dos clientes se habían levantado y amenazaban al personal con armas.

Me llevaron de allí a rastras hasta un callejón.

"Leon, ¿Es quién creo que es?" preguntó el vestido de negro a otro que llevaba un traje de cuero.

El tal Leon me observó con detenimiento, finalmente respondió.

"Sí, es la delincuente que perseguía Falco"

"Angolmois" sentenció el tercero, que tenía forma de cerdo "Esta vale mucho, tal vez deberíamos llevarla ante la justicia y cobrar una recompensa"

"¡Nos atraparían a nosotros, Pigma! ¡Cerebro de guisante!" replicó el tal Leon con agresividad.

Pero el de negro los mandó callar, sin duda alguno era su líder.

"¿¡Por qué buscas a Fox Mc Cloud, Angolmois?! ¿¡Qué tiene una delincuente como tú ver con un… un… un imbécil como él?!"

¿Y qué podía hacer? Aquel desconocido sin duda conocía a Fox, sin embargo no debían llevarse bien a juzgar por cómo se había dirigido a él, o sea, como el perro y el gato. No se me ocurría nada, así que les conté todo lo que sabía. Cuando terminé los tres se echaron a reír.

"¿Thanos? ¿En el sistema Lylat? Tardaría en llegar, además estarían preparados"

"¡No! ¡No os imagináis lo poderoso que es! Él…"

Pero no parecían dispuestos a escucharme. No obstante, tampoco parecían querer retenerme allí, al contrario que el tal Falco.

"¡Anda, lárgate!" me dijo con desdén el lobo "Y si encuentras a Mc Cloud dile de mi parte que cuando lo encuentre lo mataré"

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, o sea, no era ningún farol, hablaba completamente en serio.

"¿De tu parte? No me has dicho cómo te llamas"

"Soy Lord O'Donnell"

No tenía ninguna intención de permanecer cerca de ellos ni un minuto más, así que me largué de aquel callejón lo más rápido que pude.

Sigo sin conseguir nada, y siento que cada día que pasa es un día que Thanos tiene a su favor.

 _Fichinna. Día 498 desde mi venganza_

De alguna manera que no alcanzo a comprender Falco y Katt me localizaron, y me atraparon.

A pesar de que intenté resistirme me atraparon, o sea, dos contra una tenían todas las de ganar, y más si tenemos en cuenta lo bien preparados que estaban; va a ser verdad eso de que el sistema Lylat tiene la mejor academia militar de toda la galaxia.

No tengo ni idea de qué va a ocurrir, aunque seguramente me entreguen a la justicia y estos me encarcelarán por mis delitos.

 _Fichinna. Día 499 desde mi venganza_

Suspiro aliviada, hoy tuve mucha suerte.

Me encontraba esposada vigilada por Katt y Falco cuando, sin previo aviso aparecieron El lobo y su equipo; al parecer tenían un asunto pendiente con Falco, a juzgar por el modo en el que se lanzaron contra él… pero el halcón fue más ágil y los esquivó, y luego le sacudió un golpe fulminante con su ala al camaleón, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Con Lord O'Donnell no tuvo tanta suerte, puesto que este era mucho más grande que él, y pudo inmovilizarlo, pero para su desgracia Katt acudió en su ayuda, y apuntó su arma hacia el lobo y le ordenó estarse quieto.

"¡Ayúdame, Pigma!" le pidió el O'Donnell al otro miembro de su equipo, el que tenía forma de cerdo.

Pero el otro se rio de forma sombría y se quedó quieto.

"Quiero lo que me prometisteis a cambio de capturar a la chica, eso y nos iremos"

Al principio no lo entendí, pero luego sus palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido. ¡Aquél desgraciado era quien me había delatado! O sea, era un cerdo asqueroso hijo de…

Por lo visto no era la única furiosa con él, el lobo gritó con un tono que rozaba la ira homicida.

"¡¿TE HAS OLVIDADO DEL PACTO?! ¡UN DELINCUENTE NO ENTREGA A OTRO!"

Pero el cerdo negó con la cabeza.

"No me importa, quiero el dinero" repitió.

Con aires de superioridad la gata fue a entregarle el dinero al cerdo, pero fue un error, pues en cuanto dio la espalda al lobo, este agarró con fuerza al halcón del cuello y lo usó como escudo.

"¡Ahora quiero que nos dejes marchar a todos!" exigió el lobo "O si no Falco lo va a pagar"

"No lo escuches, Katt, dispara" le animó el halcón, a pesar de que lo pondría en peligro.

"Yo… no puedo Falco. Podría darte y…"

Ella bajó el arma.

"Vosotros ganáis" dijo la gata antes de derrumbarse.

A Lord O'Donnell no pareció importarle el estado de ánimo de esta, y le ordenó quitarme las esposas. En cuanto estuve libre agarré mi lanza de Lucifer y me dirigí a donde estaba Pigma. Iba a pagar muy caro lo que me había hecho.

Con una gran descarga de la Lanza lo hice salir corriendo gritando de dolor.

"¡Y CONSÍDERATE EXPULSADO DEL TEAM WOLF!" le dijo el lobo, líder del equipo.

Katt Monroe miró a los ojos de O'Donnell.

"Ya cumplí mi parte" le dijo "Ahora deja libre a Falco"

"Un trato es un trato"

Soltó a Falco, el cual estaba visiblemente disgustado con Katt. No entendí el por qué, al fin y al cabo ella solo quería mantenerlo a salvo; o sea, vaya un desagradecido; al parecer ambos tienen una relación complicada.

Sabía que era hora de alejarme de allí, pero antes me dirigí a Falco.

"Escucha, sé que soy una delincuente galáctica. Pero tengo algo importante que comunicarte. El titán Thanos está buscando unos objetos llamados gemas del infinito. Si se hiciera con ellas se haría muy poderoso y podría destruir toda la galaxia ¡Eso incluye todo el sistema Lylat! ¡Por favor, debes hablar con Fox y con los dirigentes de este sistema! ¡Por favor, debemos detener a Thanos!"

El halcón no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó mirándome, pero no en plan "se ha vuelto más loca que una cabra" como sí hizo Katt.

Antes de irme me pareció oírlo susurrar: _te creo._

El lobo tomó en brazos a su compañero el camaleón aun inconsciente y los tres nos fuimos de allí.

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 500 desde mi venganza_

Quería seguir buscando a Fox, sabía que debía estar en algún punto del sistema, pero siento que he perdido demasiado tiempo en este sistema, en el que además corro riesgo de que me atrapen y me encarcelen por mi expediente como delincuente galáctica.

Además Wolf fue muy claro con sus últimas palabras, al parecer no quería que Fox tomara parte en el conflicto, pero no porque le importara, sino porque quería matarlo él en persona, aún recuerdo su mirada feroz y sus palabras amenazantes:

"Como yo me entere que Mc Cloud se ha involucrado en la lucha y le haya pasado algo… entonces lamentarás el día que pisaste el sistema Lylat. ¿Entendiste, Angolmois?"

Y me limité a asentir.

A pesar de todo sigo teniendo la esperanza de que Falco haya creído en mis palabras y le comunique a Fox mi mensaje. De esta manera existe aún una pequeña posibilidad de que mi mensaje llegue a las altas esferas del sistema y estos comprendan por fin la amenaza que Thanos simboliza para toda la Galaxia y decidan apoyar la lucha contra él.

Aún quedan otros sistemas a los que pedir ayuda. Mi viaje galáctico continúa.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Cronológicamente el fanfic se ubica entre "Star Fox" original y "Star Fox Adventures"_

 _La respuesta de si el Star Fox participa o no en la guerra contra Thanos se la daré en futuras historias ya que tengo más fanfics crossover y no crossover planificados._

 _Un abrazo a todos aquellos hayan leído esta o alguna de mis historias anteriores._

 _Espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
